


Three's a Crowd

by dreamsofspike



Category: House, MD - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may be gone, but he's far from forgotten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

He thinks he can handle it when he tells her to go ahead and hold onto what she has of her former husband. He thinks he can live with the memory of her first love, content in the knowledge that he's the one she's chosen to share the rest of her life with.

He is wrong.

He feels her comparison in every loaded glance, eyes averted at the last moment when she chooses not to find the words to explain a particularly pensive mood, or an irritation for no apparent reason. He knows she wouldn't hurt him by telling him in what particular way he's failing to measure up, or what her first husband would have done to make things better.

He also knows she's thinking about it.

Chase realizes too late that he hasn't just married Cameron.

He's married them _both_ \-- and in marriage, three is definitely a crowd.


End file.
